Sterile medical liquids are dispensed in various medical procedures. One of the best known of these procedures is the administration of intravenous solutions. In this procedure a container is suspended above the patient and a liquid slowly drains into a tube into the patient's veins. Another well known system is the humidifier and mist therapy system in which the water used is provided from a container that is an integral part of the system.
It is of course critically important to keep the solutions sterile at all times. One method of assuring that the liquid remains sterile is to as least partially fill the container during the blow-molding process. There has been considerable activity in this field wherein the containers are blow-molded of a thermoplastic material such as polyethylene and polypropylene. The mode and operation and the apparatus for blow-molding and at least partially filling a thermoplastic container prior to integrally sealing is not part of this invention. These techniques and the apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,325,860 and 3,851,029. The use of these containers insures sterility of the supply of water or other solution and provides a system that is immediately available 24 hours a day. The containers are easily transportable and can be conveniently stored in available work areas. Use of these containers affords maximum protection for the patient and the therapist against the chance of infection in the hospital.